


Happy Birthday Snufkin!

by NaranjitaFanfics



Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [23]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjitaFanfics/pseuds/NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: A drabble of how Moomin and friends plan to make a birthday party to Snufkin.





	Happy Birthday Snufkin!

It was two in the morning and The Moomins slept peacefully until someone knocked the hell out of the door. Moominmama moved on the bed, annoyed.

“Ngh... honey, someone's knocking at the door.”

“Yeah, yeah, I'll go.”

Moominpapa stood up and got his pajamas out, living them hanging on a coat rack.

The man went up to the door and opened it. It was Mymble with a big bright smile, along with her little ones and Joxter.

“Again, Mymble?” Moominpapa asked. “Why is it always this hour?”

“I can explain.” She responded.

“Well, it should be good if it woke me up from my good sleep.” He frowned annoyed as he stomped at the floor several times, leaving his hands over his waist, bending over the front.

“Ah, and what do you think you are? Sleeping Beauty?” Joxter joked. “You don't look exactly like a princess, big guy.”

Joxter laughed while Moominpapa sighed and rolled his eyes.

A few steps were here, as if someone was going downstairs, it was Moomintroll, who was very confused.

“What's going on heard?” He asked with curiosity getting closer to his father.

“Moomintroll!” Mymble exclaimed and hugged the troll to make cheek kisses with him as a greeting. “Muah! Muah! You're just the one we needed to see!”

“Really?” Moomintroll responded surprisingly.

Joxter nodded.

“We need you to distract Snufkin as much as possible in the day till 5:00 P.M.”

“What's that for?”

Joxter and Mymble looked at each other with a smile.

“I suppose we are going to make something huge ” Joxter said looking at Moomin with a smile.

At these moments, the mumrik didn't seem terrifying with his cold blue eyes. This time it was a noticeable genuine smile, a smile that transmitted happiness and warmth.

“We'll celebrate Snufkin's birthday!” Mymble shouted.

“Oh my god!” Moomin said excitedly. “I didn't know his birthday was in spring!”

“That's because we never celebrated it, Moomin,” Moominpapa responded.

Moomintroll stopped for a second and went horrified.

“Oh no! I'm a terrible moomin!” Exclaimed. “Snufkin must've suffered a lot when it was his birthday when no one celebrated it!”

Moomintroll cupped his own cheeks, Mymble let them down with a tender smile.

“Knowing Snufkin, I doubt it. I believe it's one of those things that he doesn't seem to care at all.” Joxter added. “But today, we'll make him learn how great it is to have one.”

Moomin sighed heavily.  
“Very well, Mymble, Joxter; I'll make the best distraction possible!”

* * *

It was nine 0' clock of that sweet morning. Snufkin was fishing happily sitting over the bridge like he usually does in loneliness.

Moomin approached to him and sat next to the mumrik.

“Good morning, Snufkin!”

Snufkin giggled and looked at Moomin.

“Good morning for you as well, Moomin.”

Moomintroll gave another smile.  
“Snufkin, guess what!”  
“Hm?”

“I've been wanting to have an adventure with you!”

Snufkin pulled the string from his fishing rod and took his last fish.

“So what are we waiting for?” Said as he threw the fish on his bucket full of fishes. “Let's go and climb a mountain!”

Snufkin gave the bucket to Moomin.  
“You'll carry this, Moomee.”

Moomin's heart melt when he heard that cute nickname he called him with.

“Sure Snufkin!” He shouted happily.

_«Everything is going according to the plan...» _Thought the troll.

* * *

Joxter and Moominpapa were filling balloons with helium outside the house... not such a bright idea if we could say so, but when those two combine, there's just one cell for each one of them.

“Fifteen...” Moominpapa tied up balloons to a chair.

“Sixteen,” Joxter tied the balloon to something brown. “Seventeen...”

Sniff started to float by the skies.  
“Aaaaaaaaah!”

Moominpapa stopped to inflate balloons and looked at Sniff fly and Joxter kept filling the balloons.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, JOXTER!?”  
“Filling balloons and tying them up to the chair?”

“The chair is right here, Joxter!” Moominpapa pointed at it.

  
“Wait, if the chair is right there... Where have I been tying all those balloons all this time?”

Moominpapa pointed at the clouds, Joxter looked up and saw Sniff flying all the way up to the sky thanks to the balloons.

* * *

Moomin and Snufkin were on top of the mountain, eating smoked fishes looking at the view.

Snufkin believed that he saw something brown with various colors, his eyes narrowed as he tried to see that thing better.

“What is... that?” Snufkin pointed at what he was seeing.

Moomin was horrified when he noticed what it was.

“I don't know.” He tried to pretend to be falling off the cliff. “Aaaaah!”

Snufkin held him.  
“Are you okay?”

Moomin nodded and looked down, noticing how Moominpapa was throwing knives at the balloons that made the poor Sniff fly, which was scared to death.

The hours passed and it was 5:00 P.M.

“Snufkin, it has been a great day.” Moomintroll smiled walking by the forest.

“Yes.” The mumrik responded with a smile.

“You know, it has been a tiring day, wouldn't you like to go home and eat something?”

“Hmm... well... just for this time.” He laughed.

They walked to the home and Moomintroll opened the door, everything was dark.

“Hm? How odd, everything is so dark... What is going on—”  
  
“SURPRISE!!!” Everyone shouted.

Snufkin went really startled and his mouth dropped when he saw all of his friends there, the decorations, especially his mother.

“Mom!?”

“Snufkin!” She ran to him and hugged him. “I missed you so much, my kitty! Happy birthday! Last time I saw you, you were so little! A baby!”

Snufkin hugged tightly his mother. Everyone watched the scene with happiness, while Joxter was leaving sixteen candles on the cake, scratching Sniff to prevent him from eating the cake.

After he stopped hugging her, everyone started to sing _‘Happy Birthday’_ to him, and if it wasn't for his strength, Snufkin would've cried, and he couldn't help to not stop admitting, that this was one of the best days of his days.


End file.
